Chris
This article is about the character. You may be looking for the creator or the episode. "He's like an angry goldfish." Chris Pearson (Dave Foley) is a main character on [[Dan Vs.|''Dan Vs.]] He is Dan's best friend and Elise's husband. He is loosely based on the series co-creator of the same name. About Chris is Dan's sidekick but is nothing like his cranky friend. Chris is a laid-back, happy guy, but he still hangs out with Dan and gets caught up in his wild plots. He doesn't even mind driving Dan everywhere, doing most of his work, and never getting a thank-you, although he does have his limits, as shown in "The Monster Under the Bed". He often helps Dan get revenge on people and can be lazy at times. Despite how much Dan mistreats him, he's always on call whenever Dan needs help with one of his revenge schemes. He is always getting hurt while Dan is getting revenge and when he accompanies him he usually unwillingly commits a crime. He often takes as much abuse from Dan as his enemies, if not more so. Chris prefers to handle his problems in a passive, indirect manner, but with Dan as his best friend this usually doesn't work out. Appearance Chris is quite tall, has a longish face structure, light brown hair and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a blue shirt, an orange over-shirt, beige cargo pants, and white socks with brown flip-flops. Personality Chris is described as Dan's lovable oaf of a friend who chooses to solve problems through a passive and moral standard. Though he can and will successfully beat someone up if he feels his loved ones are threatened, or if he's told to. He is a complete pushover and can never say no to his wife or best friend, no matter what they ask of him. Chris is very laid-back and easy-going, and is often the voice of reason in Dan's wild schemes, and oftentimes his conscience, as well. He has had several jobs over the course of the series, but has been fired from all of them, most for unknown reasons but at least one job he lost because of Dan and Elise's meddling. Relationships Dan Dan is Chris' best friend who he met as a child at "Camp Atrocious" ''(revealed in "Summer Camp"). ''He saved Dan from being William Telled ''(though, this was just because he wanted the apple on Dan's head). But their friendship was solidified when Chris helped Dan take down Mr. Tedesco, an abusive and downright evil camp counselor. In adulthood, Dan and Chris remain in a rocky friendship, Chris helps Dan out on his revenge missions against things Dan thinks "wronged" him. Chris has willingly helped Dan on his schemes, but most of the time, his help is reluctant. They aren't always portrayed as friends though, in Chris, when Chris wins a piece of sci-fi film memorabilia through a radio contest, Dan and Chris bicker about who should keep it, and Dan has a revenge mission against Chris himself, this leads to the two trying to get revenge on the other, Dan lets a live skunk stink up Chris' house and attempts to saw off the wall the memorabilia is on, and partners up with Don and Elise Sr. to help get rid of Chris. Meanwhile, Chris gets his own revenge by selling all of Dan's personal belongings (except his box of memories) and feeding him cream (Dan is lactose intolerant). But in the end, they make up and are friends again. Elise Elise is Chris' wife and friend, they both love and support each other, much to the disgust of Elise's parents and Dan. Chris loves his wife, but is completely unaware of her double-life as an agent for the government. Elise has has been shown on two occasions to want to have children, but Chris has expressed that he really doesn't want any for unknown reasons, perhaps he feels that he's not prepared to raise a child. Elise's Parents Don and Elise Sr. disapprove of Chris and the fact that Elise married him, they wish Elise had married someone else and have tried to get Chris out of the picture on multiple occasions. Chris tries to get along with her family even though they make it painfully apparent how much they dislike him. Job Chris's regular job seems to be in a call center, but in "The Mall Santa", he acquires seasonal work as a snowman for the local mall's Christmas Crossing in order to earn some extra money to buy presents. At least one job he lost due to Dan and Elise's meddling in the episode "Golf". Quotes *"Dan, you're overreacting! I should really get that printed on a shirt." *"I'm hungry." *"Dan, I'm not helping you get revenge today." *"You get used to it after a while... y-you kinda go numb." * "Dan, that's disgusting! And impractical!" (when Dan says "I am going to eat your children" in a few episodes) *'Don't you think four weeks of this is better than ten years of hard labor, orange jump suits and the ever present risk of being stabbed with a sharpened tooth brush?" Alias ChrisBoy In "The Superhero", Dan makes Chris dress up as a Superhero named ChrisBoy to help him take down Terrifi-Guy, a superhero that destroyed Dan's car. Like most of Dan's missions, Chris joins in reluctantly and is verbally and visibly embarrassed by it. While walking down the street in his costume, Construction workers even whistled at him. Glass Spider Glass Spider is a name Chris used for himself while playing video games with his friends online, but he soon changed it to "Steel Scorpion" after Dan was criticizing Glass Spider for sounding weak and fragile. Steel Scorpion After Dan criticizes "Glass Spider", he comes up with a new name on the spot called "Steel Scorpion", Chris likes it and decides to use that as his name while playing video games. In "The Superhero" when Dan was choosing names for their superhero personas, Dan chooses "ChrisBoy" for Chris. Chris protests and insists to be called Steel Scorpion and that he'd have metal armor and a "stinger for justice". When Dan points out that Chris has neither of those things, he settles for ChrisBoy. Later in the same episode, when Dan needs help defeating Terrifi-Guy and Chris refuses, Dan finally calls Chris "Steel Scorpion and Chris joins in to help Dan. Trivia * Chris, alongside Dan and Elise, is one of the few characters to appear in every episode of the series. * Chris has a small gap between his two front teeth, like his voice actor Dave Foley. * Dan and Chris are portrayed to be young children around the same time in "Summer Camp", as well as being in the same grade level in "The High School Reunion," but this would be impossible because according to their birthdays on their IDs, they are about 10 years apart from each other. * Chris is 1/16 Canadian, which is 15/16 less Canadian than his voice actor, Dave Foley. * He takes being called a "Yeti Lover" as a serious offence. * He is revealed to be half-bear in Canada. * According to his driver’s license (seen in "The Animal Shelter"), he was born on 02/22/85, making 26 years old at the time of the first season, which makes him roughly 10 years younger than Dan. ** He is also 6'2 and weighs 220 lbs. ** He also lives in the Van Nuys neighborhood in Los Angeles. ** His license reveals his last name to be Pearson. This makes him one of the few main characters so far to have both their first and last names revealed. This could mean that Dan's last name is Mandel. * He is also a notoriously bad driver, as it is mentioned by both him and Dan that he is constantly running over cyclists. * His license plate reads: PUSHOVR. * He has been tasered by Elise, but it was "for his own good". * When someone (usually Dan) is carrying him and they remark how heavy he is, he apologizes, even if he was previously knocked out. * Since Technology, Chris is shown not using a Bluetooth when answering his phone while driving, even though California law enforces it. * Chris might possibly be a Space Invaders fan, as his bedside lamps are shaped like them. * As stated in many episodes, Chris loves eating junk food. * Chris has agoraphobia; a fear of wide open spaces. * Chris may have tokophobia and/or paedophobia; a fear of impregnation and children respectively. Whenever Elise talks about having children, Chris nervously excuses himself to help Dan. Gallery View Chris' gallery here! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Humans